


Laughing at bad jokes, And putting up with all of his friends, And kissing in public

by Monsta



Category: Pulp (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, RPS - Freeform, Secret Relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsta/pseuds/Monsta





	Laughing at bad jokes, And putting up with all of his friends, And kissing in public

“亲我。”  
Steve难以置信地把目光从纸上转移到Jarvis身上。  
“什么？”  
“亲我。”Jarvis平静地说。他的样子冷漠得就像是在问晚餐吃什么。  
“我们在后台呢，Jarv.”  
“我知道。但是我好无聊。”  
一个中年男子走过来，放下两杯咖啡，对他们微笑，然后走开。Steve回了他一个微笑。Jarvis表现得就好像那个人不存在一样。  
“后台意味着这里有很多人。我们会被看到的。”  
“没有人在看我们。他们都很忙。“  
他瞟了一眼四周。没有人在注意他们。离他们最近的那个金发女孩正咬着指甲发呆。  
Steve挠挠头。光是他们两个人放着那么多地方不坐，偏偏要挤在一张小圆桌旁就已经够显眼的了：“呃，再等两个小时？或者我们去洗手间？“  
“就在这。“  
“什么？“  
“就在这。亲我。“Jarvis依然直视着他的眼睛，还开始用指甲敲桌子玩。  
“所以说你是故意的。“Steve抿了一口咖啡。  
“嗯哼。“Jarvis挪过去一点，坐得更近了。他们的大腿贴在一起。“没有人在看我们。“Jarvis又说了一遍。他用手撑着头，微微张开嘴唇，发出一个邀请，”或者说，难道你不想被看见吗？“  
“噢。“Steve眨眨眼睛，然后倾身亲吻Jarvis的嘴唇。在那片刻，它们柔软地相贴。  
他们飞快地分开，开始咯咯地傻笑。金发女孩转过头来迷茫地看着他们。在桌子下，他们的手抓在一起。


End file.
